nctsmtownfandomcom-20200214-history
NCT 127
NCT 127 is the second sub-unit and Seoul-based unit of the South Korean boy group NCT. The unit debuted on July 7, 2016, with their first extended play NCT #127, featuring ten members: TAEIL, JOHNNY, TAEYONG, YUTA, DOYOUNG, JAEHYUN, WINWIN, JUNGWOO, MARK, and HAECHAN. JOHNNY and DOYOUNG were later added in December to the line up, followed by JUNGWOO in September 2018. Their name is a combination of the acronym for Neo Culture Technology which is their meaning for their unlimited members, and the number 127, which represents the longitudinal coordinate of Seoul. HISTORY Pre-debut: SMROOKIES and NCT All ten members of NCT 127 were originally part of SMROOKIES, a pre-debut training team maintained by SM Entertainment. In January 2016, SM founder, Lee Soo Man, announced plans for a new boy group with several different units to be based in cities around the world. NCT 127 was officially announced on July 1, consisting of previously debuted NCT U members Taeyong, Taeil, Jaehyun, and Mark, along with three newly debuting members: Yuta, Winwin, and Haechan. 2016: Debut and new members NCT 127 made their official debut with NCT #127 on July 10, 2016. The EP debuted at number two on the Gaon Album Chart, and topped the chart by the third week of its release. It also charted at number two on the Billboard World Albums Chart. Their debut performance took place on Mnet's M Countdown where they played the lead single "Fire Truck" and "Once Again." On December 6, NCT 127 released the music video for "Good Thing,” and on December 20, they released the music video for "Switch,” featuring members of the SM trainee group, SR15B.11 On December 27, SM Entertainment announced the addition of two new members to NCT 127: JOHNNY and NCT U's DOYOUNG. 2017: NCT#127 LIMITLESS and ''NCT #127 CHERRY BOMB'' On January 5, NCT 127 released the music video for "Limitless." It was the title track of their second EP, NCT#127 LIMITLESS, which was released on January 9. The EP debuted atop Korea's Gaon Album Chart and the Billboard World Albums Chart. NCT 127 released their third EP NCT #127 CHERRY BOMB on June 14, with the lead single, Cherry Bomb. The next day, the group performed the songs "Cherry Bomb" and "0 Mile" for the first time on M Countdown. Billboard and Idolator both later named “Cherry Bomb” one of the best K-Pop songs of the year. 2018: NCT 2018 EMPATHY, Japanese debut, new member, NCT #127 Regular-Irregular, ''and NCT #127 Regulate'' On March 14, 2018, NCT 127 released the single "TOUCH” as part of NCT 2018 EMPATHY, a full-length studio album that brought together all active units of NCT, and grouped them under the collective name NCT 2018. On May 23, NCT 127 released their Japanese debut EP Chain via Avex Trax. It peaked at number two on the Oricon Albums Chart. In August 2018, it was announced NCT 127 will participate in the single "Let’s Shut Up and Dance," as part of a global collaborative tribute to Michael Jackson. On October 12, NCT 127 released their first full-length album, NCT #127 Regular-Irregular, which debuted at number 86 on the US Billboard 200. The album also marked the addition of NCT U’s JUNGWOO to the NCT 127 lineup, which now totals 10 members. The album release was led by a performance of English version of the lead single, "Regular" and "Cherry Bomb" on Jimmy Kimmel Live! which also marked the group's first appearance on U.S. national television. NCT 127 followed through with extensive promotions in America, including a performance at ABC's Mickey’s 90th Spectacular TV special on November 4. On October 21, NCT 127 released a digital EP, Up Next Session: NCT 127, exclusively through Apple Music. It contains alternative versions of previous singles "Fire Truck," "Cherry Bomb," and "Regular," as well as an original track, “What We Talkin’ Bout”, which features Marteen. On November 23, NCT 127 released the repackaged edition of NCT #127 Regular-Irregular, titled NCT #127 Regulate, along with the lead single "Simon Says". It was announced that WINWIN would not be participating in the comeback activities in order to prepare for his debut with WayV. On December 19, 2018, it was announced HAECHAN would be taking a hiatus from the group due to injuries.33 2019: 1st Concert Tour From January 2019, NCT will hold their first concert tour "NCT 127 1st Tour 'NEO CITY : SEOUL – The Origin'".